What Never Was
by la starling
Summary: JT was yesterday's news. Liberty had moved on. Or had she? One-shot, sort of dumb, I apologize. Don't read it. Don't. Just don't.


A/N: Just for a bit of background. I am a hardcore JT/Liberty shipper. And though I feel absolutely disgusted with the way their whole relationship was handled (all signs pointed to yes until it was suddenly decided that that cow Manny be JT's love interest, and Liberty was simply pushed aside with some idiot insignificant character with a horrid Z on the end of his name [or RBG to all of my fellow Livejournal community hags]), I feel it has finally come time to accept that they will not become an item anytime this season. But don't get me wrong! I have not completely abandoned this lovely ship! I still have hope. The fourth season is supposed to be wild 'n' crazy, am I right? Please, producers of DTNG, and God as well, let the whole buildup not be entirely fruitless. Anyway, I decided to devote a smidgen of a story to my JT/L cause, to tie up loose ends a bit (or even just add an extra bit of something), as I'm still peeved about how their will-they-won't-they ended.   
  
PS. I've absolutely no idea how long Liberty and her new boy toy have been dating (thanks for the horribly placed mini-episodes, my pal The-N!) so the six month thing may or may not be a bit of a stretch. I ask you, live with it. PPS, enjoy the dramatic title.  
  
_What Never Was_ : A Tribute.  
  
Six months. Six months already? Liberty Van Zandt's head was doing a mini-spiral of surprise as she tumbled out of bed, ivory sheets cascading around her. She'd forgotten the date was coming up so soon, but her routine morning glance at the calendar had done its duty of reminding her. In fact, a large crimson heart had been drawn around the date in Sharpie. When had she done that? _Probably sometime very, very early on_, she decided as she quickly made the bed, still in her pajamas, eyes half-shut with exhaustion. For a few moments she wondered whether Towerz had also forgotten; just as soon she dismissed the debate. Of course he would have. Liberty had been the one to clue him in every past anniversary, and he'd responded by taking her to McDonald's and picking up a cellophaned bundle of yellow roses, never seeming to take in her protests of yellow symbolizing friendship. Ah, well. It was enough that he liked her. She couldn't expect much more than that.  
  
A shower and brushing of the teeth later, Liberty had tugged on the flowing mid-thigh-length skirt Manny had insisted on her purchasing a few weeks earlier. After Manny's feud with Emma and her alienation from the rest of the student body, Liberty had been one of the few to stick by her side, even if Manny didn't want it, and despite the fact that things had started to slowly return to normal, Manny and Liberty had become friendlier. Liberty sensed that she still annoyed the other girl at times, but she was simply happy to have a friend, even if her fashion tips were a little too out-there for Liberty's taste. She hadn't touched the skirt since she'd bought it, but it was a special occasion, and she wasn't about to let her money go to waste. Scrutinizing herself in the bathroom mirror, Liberty was actually shocked to see herself in it; she didn't look bad, but she could imagine herself wearing it out of the house. Or could she? After a few minutes pondering, she finally decided to go with it; even if she didn't like it much, she was sure her boyfriend would.  
  
Her boyfriend. She paused at the mirror to reflect. How the two had ended up together, she had no idea. Just like the skirt, he wasn't what she would ever have picked out for herself. Somehow, though, they had seemed to click. Whether it was due to the fact that she was aching for affection from _anyone,_ or whether they actually held some sort of connection, Liberty still knew not. But even if he had a habit of forgetting important dates like anniversaries, or if he was seemingly too rebellious for her kind, he was sweet to her. They had a good time. Besides, she sort of liked the fact that she was dating somewhat of a bad boy. In turn, it gave her a bit of an edge.  
  
She genuinely liked him. In fact, she thought, it could even become more. Thankfully, Towerz wasn't the type to throw I-love-yous around, and Liberty simply couldn't stand it - you had to mean it when you said it, _really_ mean it, not just be wrapped up in a silly high school romance. So why did she still feel a pang whenever she spotted JT and Manny together? Hadn't she gotten over that? Hell, she'd even partly been responsible for the pair's getting together. Well, not exactly, but she gave herself credit for helping somewhat. But it had pained her, deep down in a place in herself she tried desperately to ignore, and still did, at random intervals. She could be kissing Towerz and finding herself wishing it was JT in his place; she could be in class and wanting to reach out and touch his hair; she could be in bed, her dreams turning into a mush of his face. She wanted to know why this was still going on; she was happy with the boyfriend she had, wasn't she? More importantly, however, she wanted to stop it.  
  
And so, Liberty had devised a plan. What with her organizational nature and need for neatness and patterns, a plan had seemed the only thing that would do. It was a good one, too, she thought, having seen it in movies and read it in books. Now, all she needed was to go through with it. Easier said than done. Liberty had developed the plan_ months_ ago; and although she claimed to be brazen and bold, the fact was that she was entirely too afraid.

_- insert different-scene-stars here: it won't let me put them. -_

"I'll be right back," Liberty whispered with a sincere smile attached. Rising from her seat at Towerz side - her loving, wonderful, brilliant boyfriend - she headed up the walkway towards the theater doors. Headed? No. _Bounced_ would be the correct term. Indeed, Liberty Van Zandt was bouncing, and for good reason. Contrary to her prior beliefs, Towerz _hadn't _forgot their six month. She'd been treated to dinner at one of the nicest French restaurants in Toronto, at which he'd given her the most beautiful bracelet Liberty had ever seen in her life. So it wasn't golden and diamond-encrusted, but it was lovely, and looked ever so nice hanging round her wrist. Now they were at the cinema, and he had even offered to endure some fluffy chick flick just for her. Perhaps it was to simply make up for lost anniversary - or maybe because he expected desert afterwards (which Liberty worried about for half a second before quickly forgetting it - he knew she wasn't like that, and as far as she knew, he respected it) - but it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Flushed red and smiley from ear to ear, Liberty had exited for a short bathroom break.  
  
Just her luck. Another movie was releasing just as she'd gotten about one-third of the way to the washroom. Already a mob of women were crowding inside. She emitted a dramatic sigh, realizing she'd have to wait. Well, no matter. She didn't care much about the movie as it was, and Towerz would indeed be there when she got back.  
  
A second later Liberty's heart skipped a beat. How appropriate. Of all people to see at the movies on her six month, it simply had to be JT. All the familiar feelings she had for him returned just as all thoughts of Towerz flushed from her mind from the moment their eyes locked, only to return a moment later. And that was when she knew. It was time.  
  
From JT's awkward stance outside of the washroom doors, Liberty could guess that he was accompanied by Manny, and that she had disappeared inside the girls'. She had just enough time. Making her way towards him, Liberty absently straightened her skirt and tucked her hair - down, for a change - behind her ears. She noticed that he had taken a small step back, but decided not to think anything of it. Thinking was not what she should be doing now. She had to act before she chickened out.  
  
"JT." It came out quieter than she'd wanted. "JT," she repeated again, a half-step louder, once she had reached him.   
  
"Liberty." A satirical smile spread across his face, all awkwardness fading. "Here with Towerz?" The way he exaggerated the _Z_ almost made Liberty want to sock him then and there, but she stopped herself. _No thinking. No thinking._  
  
"JT, I need to do something," she formally explained. It would be better to, she thought, rather than just jump right in. "It's not about you, I promise, it's for me. I'm sorry in advance."  
  
With that she enclosed the gap between them; JT fell back against the wall just as soon as Liberty pressed her lips to his. She could feel him protest beneath her, but she_ had_ to make sure; ten seconds later (she counted), she pulled away, freeing him.  
  
The expression on his face was shock mixed with mild amusement; observing him closely, Liberty was surprised to not detect any trace of disgust. She knew that that didn't mean anything for the two of them, though. "Bye," she said, her voice wavering on a high note as she quickly fled back to the theater, abandoning her original quest to use the washroom and leaving behind a dumbfounded JT.  
  
Making her return, Liberty ran over the kiss in her mind in the few seconds she had. It was nice, she decided; not too wet, smooth, soft. Pressing her lips together, it was as if she could still feel it, and a tiny tingle shot down her spine. And he'd smelled good.  
  
As she folded back into the seat beside her boyfriend, she felt the presence of his arm around her, big and warm and comforting. "What took you so long?" he whispered into her ear, not probingly, just curious, the hint of a smile on his lips.   
  
Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Liberty leaned over the armrest to whisper back, and was pleased to feel his arm enclosing her even nearer, but gentle still. And as she said it, touching her lips to his cheek, she knew with everything that she meant it. "I love you." 


End file.
